June 4
1800s 1900s 1910s *1911 - The Cincinnati Reds roll over the Boston Braves, setting a since tied record of 13 different players scoring. 1910s 1920s 1930s 1940s *1940: **The Pittsburgh Pirates beat the Boston Bees 7–2 in the first night game at Forbes Field. **The St. Louis Cardinals played their first night game at Sportsman's Park, against the Brooklyn Dodgers. 1950s *1951 - Gus Bell hits for the cycle to lead the Pittsburgh Pirates to a 12–4 victory over the Philadelphia Phillies at Connie Mack Stadium. His son, Buddy, and his grandson, David, will also play in the major leagues. 1960s *1964 - Sandy Koufax of the Los Angeles Dodgers becomes the fourth major league pitcher to hurl three no-hitters by blanking the Philadelphia Phillies 3–0 at home. *1967 - St. Louis Cardinals outfielder Curt Flood's errorless streak of 227 games and 568 chances ends when he drops a fly ball in a game against the Chicago Cubs at Busch Stadium. *1968 - The Los Angeles Dodgers' Don Drysdale pitches his sixth straight shutout, defeating the Pittsburgh Pirates 5–0, and establishes two new major league records. Drysdale tops Doc White's 64-year-old mark of five shutouts, and with 54 scoreless innings, he breaks Carl Hubbell's NL string by 1-3, set in 1933, en route to a record 58 2/3 innings new mark. 1970s *1972 - A major league record eight shutouts are pitched in 16 major league games: five in the AL, three in the NL. Two are recorded by the AL Oakland Athletics, who sweep a pair from the Baltimore Orioles by identical 2–0 scores. 1980s *1986 - Pittsburgh Pirates outfielder Barry Bonds, the son of former star Bobby Bonds, goes 4-for-5 with his first home run (off Craig McMurtry) as Pittsburgh whips the Atlanta Braves 12–3. 1990s *1990 - Ramón Martínez of the Los Angeles Dodgers strikes out 18 Atlanta Braves in a three-hit 2–0 win. He ties Sandy Koufax's club record and is one short of the NL mark. *1996 - Pamela Davis pitches one inning of scoreless relief and gets the win in a minor league exhibition game. She is believed to be the first woman to pitch for a major league farm club under the current structure of the minor league system. Davis, a 21-year-old right-hander, pitches for the Jacksonville Suns, a Double-A affiliate of the Detroit Tigers, against the Australian Olympic team. 2000s *2000 - Esteban Yan of the Tampa Bay Devil Rays becomes the 77th major league player to hit a home run in his first at bat, but just the fourth AL pitcher and the first since the Angels' Don Rose in 1972, the year before the designated hitter rule took the bat out of AL pitchers' hands. *2002 - The Minnesota Twins score 10 runs in the seventh inning to close out the scoring in a 23–2 win over the Cleveland Indians, the most runs in franchise history. Minnesota also gets a franchise–record 25 hits (they hit 24 five times as the Washington Senators) and tie the AL record as four players have four or more hits. They are the fifth team to do it. On the flip side, the Indians tie their team record for the biggest loss, tying the mark set in a 21–0 loss to the Detroit Tigers on September 15,1901. Cleveland also becomes the first team since the 1969 San Diego Padres to lose two games in the same season by 19 or more runs. *2003: **Although his bat may have contained cork in the previous days game, all five of Sammy Sosa's historic bats housed at the Baseball Hall of Fame and the 76 of confiscated from his locker by Major League Baseball reveal no signs of tampering. **At Puerto Rico's Hiram Bithorn Stadium, Jeff DaVanon of the Angels becomes the fourth major league player to have three consecutive multi-homer games. Lee May (NL, [[Frank Thomas (NL baseball player)|Frank Thomas] (NL, 1962) and Gus Zernial (AL, 1951) were the others. At the same time, DaVanon also becomes the third player to do it from both sides of the plate in two back-to-back contests, matching Ken Caminiti (NL, 1995) and Eddie Murray (AL, 1987). *2005: **Chan Ho Park earns his 100th major league win, Michael Young gets four hits and the Texas Rangers beat the Kansas City Royals, 14–9, to hand the Royals their first loss under new manager Buddy Bell. Park also becomes the first South Korean pitcher to win 100 games in the majors. **The contract sending Babe Ruth from Boston to the Yankees is for sale. This is all that remains of the Curse of the Bambino: five neatly typed pages, two bold signatures, and the scars from 86 years of torment. Births *1889 - Lee Magee, outfielder (d. 1966) *1900 - George Watkins, outfielder (d. 1970) *1908 - Bob Klinger, pitcher (d. 1977) *1928 - Billy Hunter, All-Star infielder *1932 - John McNamara, manager *1938 - Art Mahaffey, All-Star pitcher *1939 - Phil Linz, infielder *1947 - Doug Griffin, infielder *1956 - Terry Kennedy, All-Star catcher *1957 - Tony Peña, All-Star catcher and manager *1965 - Kurt Stillwell, All-Star infielder *1967 - Scott Servais, catcher *1967 - Rick Wilkins, catcher *1969 - Robert Pérez, outfielder *1974 - Darin Erstad, All-Star outfielder/ infielder *1977 - J.C. Romero, pitcher *1983 - Cla Meredith, pitcher Deaths *1915 - Tim Hurst, manager and umpire (b. 1865) *1982 - Tony Kaufmann, pitcher (b. 1900) *1993 - Bobby Reeves, infielder (b. 1904) *2006 - Bill Fleming, pitcher (b. 1913) *2006 - Ron Jones, outfielder (b. 1964)